Enough For Me
by TheThreeAmigas
Summary: Human AU, Spamano. Burnt eggs and an unwelcome wake-up call seemed to ruin Lovino's morning, but Antonio made it up to him. Oneshot


Enough for me

(A/N: This is a short story I wrote listening to the song 'If its love' by train. For some reason train songs always fit this pairing. Hope you like it.)

Antonio and Lovino had been going out for three years, Lovino 26 and Antonio 27, and after the second year Lovino had finally agreed to move in with him. They'd had their ups and downs in that year, but they had always gotten through it and their mornings almost always peaceful. Today however hadn't started off so well. Lovino had been awoken by the shrill cry of the smoke alarms and had fallen out of bed. He had then quickly pulled on some pants and quickly run down to the kitchen, almost falling down the stairs multiple times, to find Antonio fussing around the kitchen opening every window he could find.

"Bastard what the hell happened?!" he yelled over the alarms which instantly caught Antonio's attention. "Well uhh I was trying to cook breakfast and I overestimated how long it would take to cook the eggs and ran outside to grab us some tomatoes and well they started to burn." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Lovino looked at Antonio a bit baffled 'How the fuck do you burn eggs!?' he thought, then said "I thought the house was on fire moron." He said angrily as he walked to sit on a chair at the counter, the adrenalin rush now fading from his system. "I know, I know I'm sorry." He said wrapping his hands around Lovino's waist and leaning his head on his shoulder"To make it up to you how about we go out to eat huh then tonight I take you on a special date?" He asked, then pecking him on the cheek. "Fine." Said Lovino, then spinning the chair around to face him and pecking him on the lips in forgiveness. Antonio smiled contently, then releasing Lovino from his arms to go and get dressed.

Lovino got dressed and walked down the stairs to find Antonio twirling the car keys around his finger " Ready to go Lovi?" He asked his gaze focused on Lovino. "Yea lets go." He said walking towards the door as Antonio opened the door for them. Lovino walked out the door and to Antonio's red mustang and sitting in the passenger seat. Antonio jumped into the drivers seat put the key in the ignition and turning on the car. "So where do you want to eat?" He asked pulling out of the driveway. "How about that place with the really good banana nut coffee ." He suggested changing the radio stations until he found a song that he liked " Whatever you want." He said Antonio smiling at Lovino who was unknowingly tapping his fingers to the song that was on.

They finally arrived at the café. Antonio ordered a tomato basil bagel and Lovino a cinnamon sugar bagel with his favorite banana nut coffee. After sitting for an hour at the cafe and finishing their bagels they ended up going to the mall for the rest of the afternoon, having occasional laughs and those quick kisses, that both stole, while nobody was looking. By the time they finished at the mall it was about 5:00 as they walked to the car. "Lovi we still have one more place to go." Said Antonio in a sing song fashion knowing Lovino was tired. "I'm tired, can't we do it tomorrow." Lovino replied yawning a bit as he stretched his arms. Antonio chuckled "Trust me, you'll love it." He said pulling Lovino to the passenger seat door an opening it for Lovino to sit down then running to the drivers sit and starting the car. As soon as Lovino settled into the car Antonio pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive. Lovino watched the scenery pass by slowly changing from the suburbs to the large wooded hills just outside the limits as they followed the small dirt road uphill. "Where the hell are we going?" He asked a bit worried that they were getting lost. "Don't worry Lovino you'll love it." He said winking at him and that cheery smile plastered on his face as they drove. Lovino sighed and gave in 'This asshole was going to be the end of him' he thought leaning his head on his hand.

Finally ay around 6:30 Antonio drove up to a secluded hill top and pulled him out of the car. "Hold on Dammit." He yelled "But we'll miss it." He whined pulling him a bit more as they walked up to a picnic blanket set up with sandwiches, hot chocolate, and the occasional tomato. Lovino looked to Antonio then back at the blanket "How the hell did you do this?" he asked surprise written all over his face. Antonio smiled "Well I had Gilbert, Francis, and Charlotte set it up for me." He said. Lovino looked back at Antonio and hugged him "Bastard this is the cheesiest yet most romantic thing you've done." He said then kissed him on the cheek. Antonio grinned happily "Ahhh, but mi amore the good part comes after we eat." He said pulling Lovino to the blanket and sitting him down. Lovino didn't argue or press the statement and simply sat down and started to eat.

After each ate about two or three sandwiches and a tomato, both were full." So, how was the food Lovi?" he asked a bit of excitement and anxiousness in his eyes. "It was really good." He said taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "That's great. Can you wait here for a second? …..Good." he said not waiting for Lovino to answer, but instead running in the direction of where their car was. Lovino sat there a bit annoyed, but waited patiently for Antonio to return looking over the scenery from the top of the hill that overlooked the suburbs. The sky was now a dark orange as Antonio came running back with a guitar in his right hand and a small notebook in the left. "What the hell are you doing?" Lovino asked looking a bit confused. "Just listen Lovi." He said now sitting in front of him, grinning ear to ear while setting his guitar in place. "I still don't know what you're doing bastard, but fine." He said sitting crisscross and setting the notebook in his lap. Antonio cleared his throat and started to sing, nodding his head for Lovino to open the book.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it_

Lovino opened the book to find a poorly drawn stick figure image of Antonio getting into bed at 8:00am and Lovino, noticeable by the curl Antonio had drawn, wrapping his arms around him. Antonio nodded again.

_My feet have been on the floor  
Flat like an Idol singer  
Remember Winger  
I digress  
I confess you are the best thing in my life_

Lovino flipped the page to find another stick figure drawing, but two pictures. One with only Antonio who looked really sad and the other with Lovino who looked really happy. Antonio nodded again.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories  
About a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings  
No Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me_

There was an old picture of them laughing at one of Feliciano's Christmas parties, judging from the décor, which looked like it had been taken without either knowing at the time. Antonio nodded again as he got to the chorus.

_If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better_

Lovino chuckled as he saw written was one of those pictures of the infinite sign with love written in the lines that almost every high school girl had on a shirt. Antonio nodded again.

_If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever_

Lovino found two drawn birds one with a tomato and the other with a curl, hearts surrounding them. Antonio nodded again.

_And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me_

There was another photograph that neither of them knew had been taken at the time of them snuggling closely on the couch. Antonio was nuzzling Lovino's neck and Lovino was blushing a light pink.

_Took a loan on a house I own  
Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne_

There was a stick figure drawing of them in front of a house the date 6/25/12, the day Lovino had moved in with Antonio. Antonio nodded again.

_I wanna buy ya everything  
Except cologne  
'cause it's poison_

Lovino chuckled at the poorly drawn can of cologne with an X over it. Antonio always knew Lovino couldn't smell cologne because it made his sinuses go insane. Antonio nodded again.

_We can travel to Spain  
where the rain falls mainly on the plain  
Sounds insane  
'cause it is we can laugh we can sing  
Have ten kids and give them everything_

On the paper there was a stick figure drawing of Antonio and Lovino in front of a house with ten little drawings of kids. Antonio nodded again.

_Hold our cell phones up in the air  
And just be glad we made it here alive  
On a spinning ball in the middle of space  
I love you from your toes to your face_

Lovino smiled as he turned the page to find a mirror which showed his blushing face. Which in turn made Antonio smile even more and he nodded to Lovino again.

_If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better_

Again there were the drawings of the infinite sign. Antonio nodded again._  
_

_If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever_

There was the image of the two birds though this time Antonio had drawn a giant heart around them. Antonio nodded again.

_And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me_

This time there was a photograph of Lovino laughing at Antonio who's face had been smashed into his cake by Gilbert and Francis. Antonio nodded again.

_You can move in  
I won't ask where you've been  
'cause everybody has a past  
When we're older  
We'll do it all over again_

On this page there was a picture of Lovino in the 1st grade on one side and a picture of Antonio in 1stgrade on the other side. Both pictures making him smile as Antonio nodded again.

_When everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
I'm in it for you_

Lovino blushed fiercely as he turned the page to find an arrow pointing at him. Lovino looked up at Antonio to find him smiling and then he nodded again.

_If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever  
Then the rest is just whatever_

On this page there were multiple pictures of them laughing and snuggling. By now Lovino was crying which made Antonio give him a worried look, but Lovino smiled at him assuring him that he was extremely jubilant. This time Antonio didn't nod making Lovino a little curious, but didn't flip the page.

_If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together_

At this point Antonio nodded and what Lovino found on the next page made him gasp loudly, more tears falling down his face.

_Love, love  
That's enough for me_

Antonio had finally finished his song and put down his guitar, then pulled out a black box and knelt down on one knee. "Lovino Vargas will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" Antonio asked with a hopeful expression on his face. Lovino's sleeve was now damp from rubbing away the tears and about tackled the mad to the ground, straddling him as he pushed a passionate kiss on Antonio's lips. "Yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you!" He yelled pressing another kiss to Antonio's lip. "Lovino I love you so much." He said pulling away just to press another kiss to Lovino's lips.


End file.
